Nine Years
by Ms. Mary-Mac2
Summary: Its been 9 years at LeFringe Acadamy she left ferryport landing for 9 years she left Puck for 9 years she also left Puck with a letter she comes back thing have changed people have moved in puck still has the letter
1. Chapter 1

*NINE YEARS AGO*

Sabrina is 11, Puck is, no, looks, 11 (But I'm pretending he's growing up), Daphne is 7, Red looks 7

"PUCK! Get down here!" A very mad Sabrina shouted at the flying fairy boy.

"No chance, I can't risk you messing up my perfect face."

"SABRINA! Come quick!" the two bickering kids heard, it was Granny Relda.

Sabrina raced down the hall, worrying somebody was in trouble, but when she got to the living room all she saw was Granny Relda, Daphne, Red, and Uncle Jake Reading a formal looking letter in Granny's hands. " What is it?" Sabrina asked.

" Come here and see for yourself!" Daphne squealed.

Sabrina walked over to the group, Puck was now in the room. Sabrina quickly read over the letter;

Dear Miss Sabrina Grimm,

We have received your application to apply to our boarding school in California, and we think you'd be a perfect student here at LeFringe (I just made that up so don't try 2 search that on google) we hope you will consider coming to our boarding school and can't wait for your reply.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Sharrie

Headmaster Sharrie

" !" Sabrina Squealed with delight.

" What happened?" asked a very confused Puck.

"Sabrina was accepted to a fancy boarding school in California!" Daphne said.

"WHAT!" Puck's face looked shocked with pain, " I mean, Really?" Puck said with a fake smile, he was hurt.

"Yup, and she's leaving tomorrow!" Red said hugging Sabrina around the waist.

"Hurry lieblings, we need to start to pack!" Granny Relda said.

Sabrina stayed on the first floor of the house with Puck, while the others went upstairs to find the luggage.

"So… You're leaving, tomorrow." Puck said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Who died and made you captain obvious?" Sabrina said sarcasticly.

"Whatever." Puck said as he turned to a pile of old pictures of him and Sabrina.

" What do you mean, 'Whatever', you should be happy right now."

"And why is that?" Puck asked while going though all the old memories of him and Sabrina.

"Because, 1)you should be happy for me

2)now I won't bug you any more

3)you won't need to save me all time"

"Yeah, sure, I guess."Puck picked up the pictures he was looking at and walked up to his room mumbling something about how he would be happy to save Sabrina any time, but Sabrina didn't hear that.

That's the end of my first chapter, my next one will still be during the flash back, if you liked it TELL ME! REVIEW!

MMM ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Hope u like it! R&R!

!#$%^&*())!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*())!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

*STILL NINE YEARS AGO*

Sabrina packed the last of her things in her bag and dragged all her stuff downstairs. She was going to get to California by train because Daphne was afraid 'Zeus' would strike her down, lets just say Daphne was a bit obsessed with greek myths. Sabrina dropped all of her stuff in front of the door and started saying goodbyes to everyone, first Granny, then Uncle Jake, Daphne, after, Red, and finally, Puck.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." Sabrina said.

"Yeah, you better not make me have to save your butt all the way across the country." Puck warned.

"Don't worry," Sabrina sighed, "Puck, I need you to do something for me, K?"

"what is it?"

Sabrina handed him a small lavender colored letter, " Some time, when I'm away, open this, and don't share it with anyone else, it means a lot to me."

"But, why me, why not Daphne, or Granny?"

"Because, this letter is special to me, so I decided to leave it with someone who's special to me." Sabrina finished grinning, she quickly kissed Puck on the cheek and grabbed her bags, she waved as she ran away from the house, to the train, off to start her own adventure.

*END FLASHBACK*

To this day Puck wonders why Sabrina had written what she'd written, it didn't make any sense. Sabrina would be coming back to ferryport landing in 2 hours. That's when Puck would ask a question, and say something, that Daphne would record, and show to Sabrina, which will make her lock herself in her room sobbing.

So, what did u think about it? The ending was bad, I know, but I'm trying to work on my foreshadowing, so tell me what I need 2 work on, just don't b Too harsh, K?

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry for not updating for a while, btw, this is the continued part of my original story, and I'm NOT trying to copy someone! DO YOU HEAR ME! NOT COPYING!

SPOV

"Hi puck! And you must be Paul!" I said lamely. Man, Is that the best I can come up with! I have to admit, the academy defiantly changed me… a lot…

"Nice to meet you," Paul said.

"You too! So, Puck, how do you plan to get us home?" I asked, looking for a car that might be Pucks.

"Well I was thinking we could use the bubble." Puck said.

"The bubble?"

"Yeah, I guess marshmellow forgot to tell you about that, Galinda, or Glinda, whatever her name is, gave it to us… well not as much gave as we had to take it from her so she wouldn't cause world domination, but anyways the old lady wanted me to take it to get you because, it's now your new way of transportation!"

"So you're not going to fly me places?" I asked, sadness slowly creeping up into me.

"well I-I still cold, b-but y-you might not get very far, the combined weight might be a little too heavy." He answered studdering a bit.

"Oh," I replied.

A long pause settled over us and Paul seeming to sense the weirdness broke the silence, " So Puck tells me you've been away at a 24/7 school for 9 years!"

"Yeah, it was very tough." I said smiling a little, I tried to see if Puck was still wearing his bracelet but I couldn't see because his hand was in his pockets. "Sooo, anything new in the town?" I asked as we arrived at the invisible bubble floating above a telephone pole.

"not really, your parents are traveling the world trying to find a special potion to stop some type of atomic bomb or something," he said simply.

"Oh, nice… does Paul have his own room yet?"

"No, Puck and I are sharing his room," Paul answered me.

"Oh," now the uncomfy silence was so boring I was so glad we were on the air.

"daph is taking her black belt test right now, otherwise I'm sure she'd be here." Paul said.

"Yeah,"

We landed in the driveway and we all got out of the bubble. Paul brought my stuff into the house which gave Puck and I some time to talk.

", I was wondering if you might possibly want to go on a camping trip sometime?" Puck asked hesitantly.

"Where would we go?"

"My room."

"When?"

"how about tomorrow night?"

"Sure," I said and we walked into the house.

PPOV

I did a little dance as we walked into the house. YES! I got a date!

DPOV

I got home from my test early and waited for Sabrina to get home, I was SSSOOO excited!

Then Paul came into the house and dropped Sabrina's bags near the door, then he sat down next to me and we watched Hell's Kitchen.

"So she's back?" I asked excited.

"Yup! Do you know what's for dinner?"

"IS FOOD ALL YOU THINK ABOUT!" I smacked him on his head and he grinned and we both leaned in, then Sabrina and Puck leaned in and dropped their things…

SPOV

"OH MY GOD!" I cried when we walked into the house and saw them about to kiss

PPOV (Paul)

Yeah, daphne was amazing, she was super hot, smart, but not like some stuck up braniac, very athletic and she wasn't afraid to go on an adventure.

When I told Puck he almost killed me, he's really the brotherly type, but when I explained why he understood, I guess he felt the same way about Sabrina…

I never thought in my worst nightmare that Sabrina, daphne's deadly, overprotective sister would ever witness me trying to kiss her younger sister…

R&R

MMM


	4. Chapter 4

**HI PEOPLE! OK, I'm not gonna update this story till I get 35 reviews! got it! the faster you update the faster I upload! so enjoy!**

**NPOV**

"OH MY GOD!" Sabrina screamed as she charged at Paul.

" Sorry Grimm, I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" Puck said as he struggled to hold Sabrina back.

" Well why not!" Sabrina said as she spun on Puck.

" Because the old lady will kill me if something happens to anybody here!"

" Just give me 1 punch, that's all I need..." She turned and stared daggers into Paul.

" I doubt that would do any good though, Paul's been taking extra classes with ms. White. He's like, what, a few more days till he gets a black belt." Puck Said.

Sabrina spun back to Puck, their faces inches away, " Don't worry, at my _all girl school_ where we specialize in _self defense and mathmatics _they teach us how to defend _ourselves _against guys like him!"

"Wait," Pad said as he walked towards Paul, " We'll let you punch Paul,"

"Wait WHAT!" Paul screamed in terror.

"If you give us 30 minutes to... prepare Paul..." Puck said.

"Fine." Sabrina said.

"Fine" Puck said.

"Good" Sabrina said.

"Good" Puck said.

They both huffed away.

30 minutes went by and they both came back to the living room

Sabrina was wearing a t-shirt and shorts and her hair was in a pony tail

Paul had pillows strapped all around him.

Daphne had a little bell.

Puck... was nowhere in sight...

daphne rang her bell and Sabrina and Paul circled around each other.

Sabrina and Paul punched and kicked... well Paul more doged and hid.

just when sabrina had Paul cornered Puck dropped a giant vat of goop ontop of Sabrina.

"Oh my god!" Sabrina shouted, " Puck!" she looked up at him flying in the air with a grin on his face, " You are dead to me!" she raged and she huffed up the stairs and into the bathroom.

**OOOHHH gottcha! cliffie! XD like I said before, I'm not going to post the next suspense filling chapter till I get 35 reviews!**

**Hmm, I wonder what that strange blue button below this awesomely awesome story does? click it! find out!**

**MMM**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok, I know I wanted 35 reviews, but I guess my reviewers can't do that, sooo, I'mm giving you a short chapter, soooo, REVIEW!**

SPOV

I ran into the bathroom and sank to the ground in front of the door. Why would Puck do something like this? I mean, I know he would, but when I was getting revenge on Paul for kissing my little sister.I then relized that I couldn't protect Daphne from these things, but still, Puck was taking Pauls side...

PPOV

Man, now I feel horrible. I knew what I was going to do would be bad, but, Paul needed my help! I just hope this won't affect our... 'date'... tomorrow...

Who am I kiding! Of course this was gonna affect our date! she probably doesn't even want to go! Great Puck, you just had to go and mess things up!

_~Later at Dinner~_

NPOV

Nobody said a word during dinner. If any one was excited because Sabrina came home, they sure didn't show it.

When everybody finished the pink and blue carrot soup, Granny asked Puck and Sabrina to clean up the dishes.

Puck carried all the plates and Sabrina carried the silverware and the cups. As they were scrubbing the platesthey said nothing. Puck wanted to say something, but couldn't. He was afraid that if he said something it might make his situation worse. Sabrina was just plain mad. She was so looking forward to their camping trip, but now she assumed their date was cancelled... WAIT... Did she just call it a date?

Puck though of what to say, thought it over, and decided to talk to Sabrina, "Sabrina, look, I'm really sorry for the goop, I didn't know you'd be so mad, and I, uh, I guess what I'm trying to say is... Do you still want to go camping tomorrow?" Puck held his breath, why sould she said yes? Of course she'd say no! What was he thinking!

"Sure..." Sabrina blushed and looked away.

Puck turned to look at Sabrina, did she just say sure? He froze with surprise, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah... Unless you don't want me there, cause then I can just-"

"No! I mean, no, it's totally fine. I, um, just, ah, nevermind... just meet me in my room at 7 tomorrow."

"OK." They finished cleaning the food off in silence. When they were done Sabrina hurried to her room to see what she would wear tomorrow, and Puck sprinted to his room to clean up all the trash, he might have gotten older, but he didn't get any cleaner.

**Yeah, I know, bad ending... BUT if you want to read about their actual date in the woods, you gotta REVIEW! just 5 reviews and I'll start writing the date chapter!**

**R&R!**

**MMM**


	6. Chapter 6

**forget the ending of chapter 2, its really bad, and I'm too lazy to change it, so just know I'm changing it, Realsrry to skitsophrniac about the name Paul... I just picked a random name... Here's the chapter about Sabrina and Pucks, Date/Camping trip!**

NPOV

Sabrina snuck out of her bed room at 7:00, she hoped no one was up yet so she could grab some normal food without being interrogated by Daphne. Unfortunately fate was not on her side, and Daphne popped out from behind the couch, "OH MY GOD DAPHNE!" Sabrina screamed, "What are you doing back there?"

SPOV

"Nothin'"Daphne said, trying to remain inconspicuous.

"Whatever," I said, as Puck came flying down the stairs.

"What happened?" He asked, he was wearing a green T-shirt, and green pants.

"Nothing, Daphne just surprised me, that's all.." I was about to turn around to get some food when Puck said, "Oh, good, wouldn't want you to get kidnapped right before our camping trip!" I turned around, furious that Puck had just said that, and in front of Daphne! Daphne looked like she was about to explode.

"Camping trip?" a mischivious grin on her face.

"To catch up, that's all..."

"Rrriiiiigggghhhhtttt."

"Whatever," I turned to get something to eat, Puck followed me into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm getting breakfast."

"And your breakfast is an orange, a granola bar, and a piece of bread..."

I looked at my food, "Yup!" I smiled and started to walk off.

But Puck grabbed me by my shoulder and made me sit down at the dinning table, "No, no, no, no, that is not a breakfast, what you need," He turned on the stove and started cracking eggs, "Is some homemade Puck eggs!"

I giggled and he grinned. We spent the next 2 hours watching Puck fail misaribly at making eggs, having a mini food fight, cleaning it up, then Puck and I sticking different foods in each others hair. It was pretty fun! It reminded me of the old time we used to have, I missed them so much...

14ish hours later

I am sooooooooooooooo excited! The fact that my little sister is dating can't even dampen my mood! I picked out the CUTEIST outfit, and packed my stuff too! It was almost time to go to Puck's room so I grabbed my converse shoes and headed to my door. I walked down the hall, my bathing suit, change of clothes, and water bottle in my tote bag. I knocked on Puck's green door and Puck opened it almost immediately.

"Hi." he said, he was wearing his new green hodie, faded jeans, and his customized Nike shoes.

"Hi," I replied, there was an akward scilence, then Puck said, "You wanna come in?"

"Yeah!" I walked into his amazing room, it had changed a bit. There was a totally different part of the room, which I though was probably Paul's, it had a bed that looked like it was made of jello, a game space that had every type of game, wii, X-box, X-box kennect, PS1, PS2, and PS3, and a HUGE plazma screen tv, there was a couch that looked like it was moving on it's own and sitting in it, was Paul.

"Paul." I nodded in his direction, and he nodded back.

Puck picked up his backpack and we started walked East, towards the river. As we walked we talked about the fun times we had when we were 12, he also asked alot of question about my school, like, 'What classes did you take?' or, 'Was there a guy prep school in walking distance of your school?' Of course there wasn't, but it was still swet that he asked.

We finally got to the river and started setting up our tent. The tent had a dividing thing in between our sleeping bags so we could have some privicy.

We both walked out of the tent and I said, "So what are we gonna eat?"

"Well," He said as he unzipped a long thin case, and pulled out a fishing rod, "I thought we could have some fish!"

"You're gonna fish?"

"Oh," He looked at the rod then threw it aside, "no, that's just for show," then he jumped up in the air, transformed into a octopus and dived into the water.

I stood up suddenly and ran over to the river bank, it was so dark, I couldn't tell where he was!

Then, suddenly a huge octopus jumped out of the water and I screamed. "AH!" I jumped back with fear.

Puck transformed back into himself and laughed, "HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"Not funny!" I pouted.

"It is from my side," he said, still laughing like the idiot he is.

By the end of the day Puck had caught a sea bass, and a tuna.

I started a fire with some dead wood I had found near the edge of the forest. By 7 our fish had been cooked and we started talking, "sooo, Puck, do you by any chance remember the letter thingy I gave you..."

"Who could forget!"

"Did you make a wish?"

"Yup!"

"what was it?"

Puck suddenly became very interested in his shoes, "iuhmahdawshofndtrelve..."

"WHAT?"

"You're gonna think I'm crazy... but I kinda wished for true love..."

I stared at his wrist, no bracelet... Which, means, he's already found his true love... I stared at my braclet, I had actually wished the same thing but it still hasn't fallen off... I got up suddenly and started gathering my things, "Whoa, Sabrina, where are you going?" Puck stood up and followed me as I started walking back.

"Obviously your 'true love' wouldn't apreciate it if I was hanging out with you so much so, I'll just be leaving." I reached the door and opened it. I slammed the door after me and sank to the ground.

*Why did his bracelet have to fall off?* is the only thing I could think about as I locked myself into my bedroom for the rest of the weekend.

**yeah yeah, I know I have the worst ending possible right now... sorry about that... Please tell me what you think so I can change this ending... I really have no ideas for the ending... srry...**

**MMM**


	7. Chapter 7

**Srry for the wait! I slipped on some ice, and now my arm is KILLING me! So it takes a super long time to type! Enjoy!**

PPOV

I was going to tell Sabrina why my bracelet wasn't there, but she left so fast, I couldn't explain what happened to it. Now she thinks I'm in love with someone else. Great.

SPOV

I sat on my bed, staring at my bracelet. Stupid true love. Stupid bracelet. Stupid puck.

"Agh!" I slammed my wrist against my desk. "oww..."

I sat there like that for what seemed like hours, I thought about taking a pair of scissors and cutting it off... Giving up on love completely. 'no, it's magical Sabrina, remember! It'll only fall off when I'm completely in love, and they're in love with me...' Yeah like that's gonna happen... I've only loved one boy my entire life, and now I knew he didn't love me back... no, I'm not letting such a small little thing keep me from living my life. I decided to get up from my room and get something to eat, Daphne had brought some food up during the day so I wouldn't starve.

I slowly got up and peeked out my door. No one was there so I opened my door and tip toed down to the kitchen. I opened the fridge an found what looked like a semi-normal apple and some cereal. I poured the cereal and started back up to my room when puck came down the stairs, "hey," he said.

"what?" I snapped, oops.

"nothing, geez, just trying To be nice that's all." he replied a bit offended.

"oh, soo, when am I going to meet her?" I asked, sheepishly.

"who?" he asked.

"you know! The girl you're hopelessly in love with?"

"oh, well, I guess I could arrange something for... Let's say, tomorrow? You free?"

"yeah, I guess, see you later..." I climbed the stairs and locked myself back into my room. I sighed a depressed sigh and started eating my semi-normal apple.

**Wadda u think? There will probably only be like 1-2 chaps after this! R&R!**

MMM


	8. Chapter 8

**Srry for the long awaited chap! So enjoy!**

SPOV

*RING RING RING*

"UGH!" I groaned as I groggily got up and turned off my alarm clock. Today was the day. Today was the day I was going to meet Puck's 'true love', yup, this is gonna be a GREAT day!

I got up and changed into some sweatpants and a hoodie. I opened my door, it was still early so no one was up except me.

I tip-toed downstairs, only so see Puck, and he was on the phone, so being the Queen of Sneaks that I am, I eavesdropped on his conversation.

"Yeah, uh hu, so come over here later today, why? I just explained 2 minutes ago! Ok, come over here, bringing?" he paused, I'm guessing to let the other person fill in the blanks, "yes, that's right, and why do you need to bring that?" he paused again, "NO! not to see how cool you are, you're coming over here and bring that so Grimm can see who I'm in love with!" the other person started talking again, whoever he was talking to, for 1, she must be his girlfriend, and 2, she's dumber than he is, and that's saying A LOT. "Great, yup, here at 10, got it? Good, see ya later." And with that he hung up our old rotary phone on the table.

I let out a sigh, opps! Puck turned his head in my direction, so, being the fast thinker that I am, I ruffled my hair to look like I just got up from bed and yawned as I climbed down the rest of the stairs.

"mowrning…" I fake yawned again and walked towards the kitchen.

"oh, uh, morning…" Puck replied awkwardly while running his hand through his hair repeatedly, he was worried that I heard his plan, which I did…

"you're up early." I smiled at him (I am such a good actress) and pulled a random piece of food from the fridge.

"Uh, yeah, um, hey! Will you be around at about 10-ish?" he asked standing up and scratching his head.

"sure!" I said, ya know, I really should look into acting…

"g-great! Uh see you later." And with that his kingly presence left the room.

**Ok! Next chapter will probably be the last! Unless I make an epilog! I dunno, WHAT SHOULD I DOOOO? **

**MMM**


End file.
